dbzpro2matrixfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Playstation 3
thumb|PS3 Modelo SlimO PlayStation 3 (プレイステーション 3, Pureisutēshon Suri, oficialmente abreviado como PS3) é o terceiro vídeo game console caseiro produzido pela Sony Computer Entertainment e sucessor do PlayStation 2 como parte da série PlayStation. O PlayStation 3 compete contra o Xbox 360 da Microsoft e a Wii da Nintendo como parte da sétima geração de consoles de videojogos. Uma das principais características que distinguem o PlayStation 3 de seus predecessores é o seu serviço de jogos online unificado, o PlayStation Network, que contrasta com a política da Sony de acreditar nos criadores de videojogos para jogar online. Outras funções do console incluem uma robusta capacidade para multimédia, conectividade com o PlayStation Portable, e seu uso do Blu-ray como o meio de armazenamento primário. O PS3 também foi o primeiro Blu-ray 2.0 compatível com Blu-ray no mercado. O PlayStation 3 foi lançado em 11 de Novembro de 2006 no Japão, 17 Novembro de 2006 na América do Norte, 16 de Março de 2007 no Reino Unido e Irlanda, e 23 de Março de 2007 na Europa continental e da Oceania. Duas unidades de manutenção de estoque estavam disponíveis no lançamento: um modelo básico com uma movimentação de 20 GB de disco rígido e um modelo de luxo com um disco rígido de 60 GB e várias funções adicionais (o modelo de 20 GB não foi lançada na Europa ou Oceania). Desde então, várias revisões foram feitas para o console de modelos disponíveis, principalmente com o lançamento de um novo modelo slim em Setembro de 2009 para coincidir com o seu modelo anterior do console e seu logótipo. Jogos que quero Alice: Madness Returns Assasin's Creed 2 Assasin's Creed Brotherhood (talvez) Batman: Arkham Asylum Batman: Arkham City Bayonetta Bionic Comando Bleach Soul Ressureccion Blaz Blue Continuum Shift Blazblue: Calamity Trigger (talvez) Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons (talvez) Bulletstorm Buzz!: Quiz TV (talvez) Call of Duty Modern Warfare Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 Call of Duty Black Ops (talvez) Castlevania Lords of Shadow Catherine Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 Duke Nukem Forever Gal Gun Genji: Days of the Blade God of War 3 (talvez) Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City (talvez) Grand Turismo 5 Green Lantern Rise of the Man Hunters Final Fantasy XIII (talvez) Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage Fist of the North Star:Ken's Rage 2 From Dust Heavy Rain Ico & Shadow of the Colossus Collection (talvez) Infamous Infamous 2 Iron Man Iron Man 2 '' ''Katamari Forever MAG (talvez) Mass Effect Trilogy Medal of Honour Medal of Honor: Airborne Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (talvez) Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (talvez) Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Naruto: Narutimate Ninja Storm (talvez) Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations Ninja Gaiden Sigma (talvez) No More Heroes: Heroes Paradise (talvez) Jak and Daxter Collection (talvez) One Piece Pirates Warriros One Piece Pirates Warriros 2 (talvez) Playstation Heroes on the Move (talvez) Prince of Persia (talvez) Prince of Persia Trilogy (talvez) Prince of Persia The Forgoten Sands (talvez) Prototype Ratchet & Clank Future:Tools of Destruction Ratchet & Clank:Quest for Booty Ratchet & Clank:A Crack in Time Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (talvez) Saint Seiya Sanctuary Battle Saint Seiya Brave Soldiers Sly Cooper Trilogy Scott Pilgrim VS The World Soulcalibur IV ou V (O que tiver mais opções customizaveis) Spec Ops The Line Spider-Man Web of Shadows Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions THOR: God of Thunder Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell Trilogy (talvez) Uncharted 2 Uncharted 3:Drake's Deception Wet Venetica (talvez) Acessórios *Wheel Stand Pro Para fazer download DLCs Categoria:Consolas